stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Musical Parts (Part 1)
The crew of find themselves unable to resist breaking into singing and dancing at inopportune moments. Day to day activities and shipboard routine become transformed into big-ticket Broadway numbers. Stuck with this seemingly inexplicable phenomenon, the crew must investigate and solve this mystery - with a song and a dance. Musical numbers List of musical numbers, in order of appearance: *'"The Lonely CO"' ("The Lonely Goatherd" from "The Sound of Music") *'"Catnip Fields Forever"' ("Strawberry Fields Forever" by The Beatles) *'"A Federation Man"' ("A British Tar" from "HMS Pinafore") *'"Thank You For The Starships"' ("Thank You For The Music" by ABBA) *'"Tig's Always a Dionan"' ("She's Always a Woman" by Billy Joel) *'"Borgian Tragedy"' ("Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen) *'"We Are The Vulcans"' ("We Are The Champions" by Queen) *'"Just The Way We Are"' ("Just The Way You Are" by Billy Joel) *'"They Have a Way"' ("She's Got a Way" by Billy Joel) *'"Empirical Girl"' ("Material Girl" by Madonna) *'"Ceci's Garden"' ("Octopus's Garden" by The Beatles) *'"I Am the Very Model of a Modern Chief Science Officer"' ("I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General" from "The Pirates of Penzance") *'"Cat Life"' ("Street Life" by Neil Diamond) *'"No Fear Cat"' ("Nowhere Man" by The Beatles) *'"Khitomer!"' ("Waterloo" by ABBA) *'"CO No More"' ("Lonely No More" by Rob Thomas) *'"Runaway Mouth"' ("Runaway Train" by Tom Petty) *'"Death Machine"' ("Dancing Queen" by ABBA) *'"The Starship Ghost as a One-Night Stand"' ("Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" by The Beatles) *'"Ghost Lane"' ("Penny Lane" by The Beatles) *'"Captain Bell"' ("Tyler King" from "Tell Me On a Sunday") *'"The Room of a Ghost"' ("The Pocket of a Clown" by Dwight Yoakam) *'"Just a Little Kiss from Jack"' ("With a Little Help From My Friends" by The Beatles) *'"Captain of This Ship"' ("Leader of the Band" by Dan Fogelberg) *'"California Trills"' ("California Girls" by The Beach Boys) *'"Hunt for the Feline"' ("Run For The Roses" by Dan Fogelberg) *'"Only Where Good Comes From"' ("Only The Good Die Young" by Billy Joel) *'"I Have a Team"' ("I Have a Dream" by ABBA) *'"My Favourite Things"' ("My Favourite Things" from "The Sound of Music") *'"Forever Out in Space"' ("Forever in Blue Jeans" by Neil Diamond) *'"Aly’s Song"' ("Love Song" by The Cure) *'"Toothache Tonight"' ("Heartache Tonight" by The Eagles) *'"Starfleet Ships Are Nice"' ("Wouldn't It Be Nice?" by The Beach Boys) :Believe it or not, there were also other songs which were written but ultimately dropped because the lyrics simply didn't work. These deleted songs included Dido's "Here With Me" and "Oh What a Circus!" from "Evita". Memorable quotes :I am the Borg Queen, In fact I'm the leader of all :If I so command it then before me planets will fall :I'm the one who is many, a wonderful thing :My drones all obey me 'cause I am the Queen :I'm majestic and proud :All I want is sing it out loud :- The Borg Queen, "Thank You For the Starships" References Borg; Borg Queen; ; Starship Independence Background information *In the vein of the musical-style episodes "Once More With Feeling" from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and "Bitter Suite" from Xena, this two-parter was Starship Independence's homage, setting new lyrics to well-known tunes. It was a considerable creative risk to do something this offbeat so early on, but the effort, in the end, paid off. External link *"Musical Parts (Part 1)" in print-ready format at the Starship Independence forum Episode 06